


here and now (despite it all)

by universalgleam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalgleam/pseuds/universalgleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an obi-wan/anakin playlist. the beginning of the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	here and now (despite it all)

_[8 T R A C K S ](http://8tracks.com/skulltrumpet/here-and-now-despite-it-all) _

_[T U M B L R](http://ctdooku.tumblr.com/post/138633886474/here-and-now-despite-it-all-an-obi-wan) _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my music taste's shit
> 
> odd-numbered songs are anakin, even-numbered are obi-wan


End file.
